


Imbibe

by dramamelon



Series: Top Slot [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, Present Tense, Sideswipe is drunk amused, Silly, adults playing a kid game, door wingies, hint of Prowl/Sideswipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramamelon/pseuds/dramamelon
Summary: While playing a silly sparkling game, Prowl is confronted by the knowledge that a drunken Sideswipe finds something about him terribly funny.





	Imbibe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalloonArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/gifts).



> I promised Balloon that my Sideswipe would use her "door wingies" in at least one fic. Here's the first. :D

It’s quiet in the common room, most Autobots not on shift already well into their recharge. Of the few up and about, none are paying the least attention to the pair sitting off to one side, at a table set with a game normally reserved for sparklings.

Prowl watches with incredulous dismay as Sideswipe reaches for his last remaining piece on the board—a Scraplet—and, with all the deliberate consideration available to a fully overcharged mech, makes the worst possible move available to him. The look on his drunken face is one of complete serenity as the delicate steel casting it set down with a barely audible click. He slouches back in his chair and surveys Prowl with a knowing smile, hands folded over his belly. “Your move.”

Drawing in a deep draught of air, Prowl holds it for a klik before cycling it out through a wide open ventilation system. He eyes the nearly drained decanter of engex at Sideswipe's elbow. It's the second of two and all but those last few sips have been ingested entirely by Sideswipe over the course of their game. Then, making certain Sideswipe is watching, Prowl sweeps that last Scraplet from the playing field with a nearby Insecticon, winning the round. He meets Sideswipe’s amused gaze for a few moments, then huffs out a hard vent and shakes his head. “Do you do these things for some actual purpose?” he asks, sensor panels dipping low as he gathers the pieces and carefully begins placing them back in their box. “Or is this just a thing you do for your own amusement?”

Sideswipe giggles. Small and obviously muffled behind a hand, there’s still no other word for it. Optic shutters closing in a shocked blink, Prowl pauses in putting away the pieces and turns his gaze back on the other mech. His sensor panels sit at a decidedly perkier angle now, not sure what to make of this development. Sideswipe’s optics shift to take in the movement and another giggle escapes him, his broad shoulders hunching in around him as he makes an even more obvious attempt to stifle the sound.

“Never mind,” Prowl says, flicking his panels a bit more and hoping his frown isn't too intense. “I forgot. Your own amusement _is_ your actual purpose.”

The giggle splutters right out into a gasping chortle as Sideswipe curls in on himself, swiping a hand through the air in front of him as if to wave off some form of assault. “Oh,” he says around a snigger, “oh, stop it! Stop doing that!”

Prowl gives him a hard look, trying to decipher the mech’s meaning. “Doing what?”

“That thing!” Sideswipe replies, settling some and gesturing vaguely in Prowl’s direction. “I can’t handle it. It’s—”

“What thing?” Narrowing his optics, Prowl wonders if he should really be trying this hard to understand a completely tanked Sideswipe. His panels flutter gently behind him as a list of possibilities filters across his HUD.

“That! Oh, Primus,” Sideswipe outright moans through a renewed sob of laughter, again gesturing with a wide and vague motion, this time with the use of his entire arm. The other wraps around his middle as if to hold himself together. The engex must be near bubbling in his fuel tank if it’s causing this sort of reaction. “Ow….”

Setting the half full box of game pieces on the table in front of him, Prowl sighs and leans forward, folding his forearms right behind the box. “You’re going to have to be a bit more articulate, Sideswipe,” Prowl tells him. “I’m afraid I don’t speak giggly drunk.”

“You move your things,” Sideswipe explains, snickering again, “and it’s hysterical because they’re like a total tell.”

“My… things.” Drumming the fingers of one hand on the table, Prowl has a sudden flicker of understanding. Of course. He’s unable to stop the translation that bounces through his sensor panels despite trying.

“Yeah,” Sideswipe says, grinning and wiping at an optic as if to wipe away a tear. “Your things. The door wingies.” He waves toward them again. “Total Prowl Mood Detection Device. T. M.”

The giggle makes a return as Prowl’s panels droop in unison with his face, despair warring with exasperation. “I see I’ll have to ask you to refrain from engex whenever we play. This is an entirely unsuitable way to face an opponent.”

“No, no, no, Prowl,” Sideswipe says, humor draining away and suddenly quite sober in countenance as he leans over the table. “You’ve got it backwards. When I drink and game, you need to join me. Drunken gaming is much better when _both_ people are totally fendered.”

There is so much wrong with the idea that Prowl absolutely needs to correct Sideswipe. “It would be inappropriate of me—”

A finger lands over Prowl’s lips, hushing the rest of his words before they can be spoken. “No, Prowl,” Sideswipe says, shaking his head. He grabs the almost empty decanter and shoves it at Prowl. “Let’s go refill this, then we can have a good night together playing another few rounds Scraplets and Insecticons, all right?”

“But what if—”

“No, Prowl. No buts or what ifs.” Sideswipe pauses, the glimmer of overcharge shifting warm and thick through his optics. “Unless, of course, you decide your butt wants to what if mine.” The slimy smarm of the smile Sideswipe wears is mitigated by the schoolbot charm flickering through his field. It’s the exaggerated waggle of his brow ridges, though, that gets an amused snort out of Prowl. Sideswipe’s smile turns into a triumphant grin. “Look at that. You do have a sense of humor.”

Prowl cycles his optics and pushes Sideswipe’s hand away from his face. One corner of his mouth quirks upward as he replies, “Stop acting like that’s news to you. It’s not the first time you’ve heard me laugh.”

“Only if you stop ruining my fun,” Sideswipe offers in response. He jiggles the decanter at Prowl again. “Imbibe with me and we’ll see which one of us is the better player on equally bad footing.”

“Imbibe?” Prowl asks, freely letting his _door wingies_ dance with the humor Sideswipe is so continually amazed to find in him. He’s not disappointed when another sparkling-like giggle erupts from the frontliner. “Sounds like you’ve been spending a little too much time in my company if you’re using words like that.”

“Bah, never.” Sideswipe rises to his feet with only a small wobble—something that no doubt took great effort, his level of inebriation taken into account—gesturing toward the dispensers on the other side of the large room. “C’mon, Prowl. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do to get where I am.”

Prowl releases a soft, but pleased vent as he allows Sideswipe to catch hold of his hand and tug him along. It’s been a long time since his spark was this buoyant; it would be a shame to put an end to the evening so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally did not intend for the flirting to happen. Oops. XD
> 
> And, oh gods, this borders on being the dumbest thing I've written in a while. *lol*


End file.
